Acid Magic
by MonkeyDKaida
Summary: When Chibi's normal teenage life is turned upside down by a stranger lying in the streets, will her new found friend really be an old childhood friend in search of someone she used to be? Will her new found love connect all the puzzle pieces or scramble them even more?
1. Chapter 1

1

_A little girl stood by a small pond. A bridge arched over the water, birds perched in the trees above. A little boy ran up behind the girl. "Hey, I knew you'd come." the boy said. The girl didn't answer. "Something is wrong with this boy." thought the little girl. She looked at the top of the boy's head to discover strange figures, she looked closer. She saw fur, they were cat ears. It was the same with the boy's tail. The little girl shrieked and her foot slipped. She almost fell into the water, but the boy pushed her out of the way. Into the pond the boy fell, the little girl watched, as the little boy never surfaced. _Chibi woke up. "What's with that dream?"

Later that day, the bell for the final class rang, Chibi rushed to her seat, seconds before the teacher entered the classroom. Chibi breathed a sigh of relief. She daydreamed while the teacher gave his lecture. When the dismissal bell rang, Chibi gathered her things to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, a strange shadowy figure darted past the window.

"What was that?" Chibi asked.

"What was what, Chibi?" asked Juliette, a childhood friend of Chibi's, otherwise known as Julie.

"Oh nothing just thought I saw something." Chibi looked back and rubbed her eyes. She decided to cast the thought away.

"So what're you doing after school?" Julie asked.

"I'm going to cook dinner and watch anime. What about you?" Chibi replied.

"Mason is coming over this afternoon. I'm so excited!" Julie squealed. Mason was Julie's boyfriend. He was the same age as them and was popular amongst everyone.

Their conversation rambled on as Chibi looked out the passing windows. "What was that thing that I saw?" Chibi thought. As she said goodbye to Julie, she made her way down to the student parking lot. Chibi rode her bike to and from school. Her parents were always busy with work, so Chibi was alone a lot. But she had Julie, and Chibi was satisfied with that. "But it would be nice to have a boyfriend…" Chibi imagined her perfect boyfriend as she made her way home.

A few minutes later, Chibi was within feet of her house, when she quickly spotted a cloaked figure leaning against a lamp post. She turned to rush inside the protection of her home until Chibi noticed blood was running down the stranger's arm.

Chibi put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my goodness." She rushed to the stranger's side. The cloak covered the stranger's face. She shook the stranger's shoulder. "Mister, mister, you must wake up!" There was no response for a few seconds. The stranger stirred, and then struggled to get up. Chibi put the stranger's arm over her shoulders and led him inside her home.

Inside, she sat the unexpected guest down on the living room couch. "Stay here while I get the First Aid kit." With that, Chibi disappeared to the back of the house.

"She doesn't remember me?" whispered the stranger, unable to speak clearly.

The stranger put their hands to their face and sighed. "It's alright. I'll make her remember me, no matter what!" the stranger said, clenching their fist.

Chibi reappeared and knelt beside the stranger. She took gauze and disinfectant spray from the kit. "I'm sorry but you'll need to take off the cloak to for me to put this on you." Chibi said. Suddenly, the stranger stood up immediately. It made them weak but they managed to look fine.

"I cannot do as you say. I'm sorry but please excuse my intrusion." The stranger grabbed the bandages and left the house.

"Wait!" Chibi ran after the stranger, but when she got outside, there was no sign of the strange guest. Chibi was worried, but she didn't know who it was so she put that thought to rest.

Later that evening, Chibi cooked salmon and rice for dinner. After she ate, she ran the bath and afterwards, dried her hair. Chibi now lay in bed, and she dialed Julie's number.

"Hey Chibi, what's up?" Julie answered.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check up with you. How'd it go with Mason?" Chibi asked.

"Great, oh my gosh, that boy is so dreamy." Chibi heard Julie sigh.

For the rest of the night, the two girls rambled on about boys, anime, and girl stuff, the usual. But the whole time Chibi sat in her room, talking on the phone, she felt like she was being watched. Chibi's eyes wandered about, focusing mostly on the window. She got off the bed and went to the window. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was the stranger again, only this time, the stranger had fully collapsed on the ground. Still on the phone, Chibi interrupted her friend's boyfriend fun-facts. "Julie, I need your help. Get to my house, ASAP." Without a response, Chibi hung up the phone. Julie would get here soon; she didn't live that far away. Grabbing a flashlight, she darted outside. Looking around, Chibi proceeded towards the stranger. "It doesn't feel as if he'll do anything, at least, not in this state. " Chibi thought. Just then, Julie ran into the light of the lamp post.

"Gah, you scared me Julie!" Chibi whined.

"Hehe, sorry Chibi. I didn't mean to." Julie rubbed the back of her head. She looked at the unconscious stranger. "Chibi, I'm your loyal best friend to a certain point, but rape is definitely not a line I will cross."

"I don't wanna rape him!" Chibi exclaimed, "I wanna help him." Chibi's face went solemn. Julie smiled.

"Alright, then let's not keep him in the cold like this." Julie said.

Chibi smiled. They put the stranger's arms on their shoulders and carried him inside. They set him on the sofa once again and Chibi went to fetch the First Aid kit, again. Julie pulled back the hood. Her eyes widened.

"I got the First Aid kit Julie." Chibi stopped, "What's wrong?" Julie signaled for her friend to come closer. With the stranger's face revealed, they were in a trance. The guest had a handsome face, but they had features that of a girl. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Chibi asked.

"…I don't know. Let's check!" Julie pulled the stranger's pants to their ankles. Chibi flushed red and hid in the corner. "You big baby, it's a," Julie paused. "It's a girl." Julie smirked and redressed the stranger. Chibi returned to her friend's side, still blushing. "Bandages," Julie said, opening her hand. Chibi handed her the bandages. As they wrapped the wound, the stranger stirred. After the wound was covered, Julie bent over the stranger and poked her face. The stranger slowly opened her eyes. They widened as the settled on the scene in front of her. Julie's breasts were in her face.

"Ah! Get off!" The stranger leaned against the wall like a trapped animal. Her hair was black, with a little tint of purple.

"What's wrong? We were only trying to help you." Julie said, folding her arms over her chest. Chibi peered out from behind her. The stranger stopped at the sight of Chibi.

"What?" asked Chibi.

"It's nothing. Thanks for everything. I'll be going now." The stranger grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. Chibi ran and grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name?"

The strange girl smirked. "The name is Neko, Neko Fushita."

"Will we see you again sometime?" asked Maddie.

"Yes, and very soon too." answered Neko, and with that, Neko vanished into the night.

"That was so weird." Chibi said.

"I agree…well, goodnight Chibi. I'm going home, got to get up early to make my sweetie pie a bento." Julie pranced out the door with a little wave. Chibi giggled and got ready for bed. That night she had the same dream, with the same boy and girl, and the same pond. It was always the same. But she could never remember anything from the age of nine and under. She didn't know why, but it made no difference to her.

The next day, Chibi headed to school as usual, only this time the strange girl, Neko, was all she could think about. Chibi headed to homeroom and sat down at her desk. Julie and Mason were in her homeroom as well. They all chatted until the bell rang. The students rushed to their seats. The teacher walked in with her earrings swinging to and fro. She was smiling extra widely today. "I wonder why that is…new student maybe?" Chibi thought.

She motioned with her hand at the door. The door opened and in walked Neko and another extraordinarily beautiful student. But something struck Chibi. "If Neko is a girl," Chibi whispered to Julie across the row, "Then why is she wearing a boy's uniform?!" Julie shrugged and giggled.

"These are your new classmates. This is Neko Fushita, and this is Momiji Suzumiya. Treat them well class." The teacher bowed and motioned for them to speak. Neko spoke first.

"It's nice to meet you all. I can't wait to get to know you." Neko's friend, arms crossed, face angry, spoke next, "Yeah, what Neko said." Some people in the class giggled. Momiji, on the other hand, wasn't amused. "All of you shut the hell up!" Momiji yelled. No one could've guessed what would've happened next.

"Momiji, calm down, you're becoming a burden." Neko said. Momiji shut her mouth. A hush came over the class. The teacher proceeded as if nothing had happened.

"If you please, Momiji and Neko, you two can sit in the back two seats. I figured you two might want to sit together." The two walked obediently towards their seats and sat down.

After class, Julie and Chibi rushed towards Neko and Momiji, with Mason close behind. "Hey it's you!" exclaimed Julie, pointing at Neko.

"You know them?" asked Momiji, glaring at Neko. "You broke the rules."

Neko cowered, "Hey, c'mon. I got hurt and you weren't there, and these lovely ladies helped me." Neko noticed Chibi was blushing. Neko smirked.

"You little," Momiji grabbed Neko by the collar. Julie, Mason, and Chibi watched in silence as Neko was dragged from the classroom. "OW Momiji, that hurts! See you later!" said Neko as she waved goodbye.

"Hey how do you know those two?" asked Mason.

"We only know Neko, well, vaguely. You see Mason, last night, we found Neko unconscious on the ground. So we patched her up and she left right after." Chibi explained. Mason nodded. They looked out the window to see Momiji and Neko fighting like brothers.

"They sure are rough, you sure they're girls?" asked Mason.

"We're sure!" said both Chibi and Julie. They looked at each other and laughed. Mason was so confused at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Over the next few days, the weather was abnormal for Chibi and her friends. It would sometimes snow one minute, sunny the next minute. Mason, Chibi, Neko, Julie, and Momiji were in science when the storms got extreme. It snowed really hard for about ten minutes when it suddenly turned hot and humid. Every single air conditioner in the school broke instantly and so all the students were sent home. Chibi was unhooking her bike from the bike rack when Neko rode up in a convertible with Momiji in the passenger seat, listening to her IPod. "Hey Chibs, you want a ride home? You can put your bike on the back." Neko pointed to the rear of the car. Chibi smiled and led her bike to the car. After hooking her bike up, she got into the back seat. When she closed the car door, a wave of cool air flowed over her.

"Hey, so how was your day at school?" Neko asked, looking at Chibi through the rearview mirror with her crystal blue eyes.

Mesmerized, Chibi still answered. "Good. But there is way too much homework." Chibi sighed, gesturing to her overgrown backpack. Neko chuckled. She flipped her choppy bangs.

"Sorry to trouble you with taking me home." Chibi looked out the window.

"It's fine. I asked you to come along." Neko kept her eyes on the road.

"So do you two live together or do you always take Momiji home?" asked Chibi, motioning to Neko and Momiji.

"We live together for the time being. We're best friends, but I can't live with her forever." joked Neko.

"Where do you guys live?" asked Chibi.

"Oh, we live just a couple houses down from you." Neko smiled, "Nice to meet you neighbor." Chibi and Neko laughed together. From the corner of Neko's eye, Momiji smiled at her.

"See you around Neko, bye Momiji!" Chibi waved goodbye and headed inside.

"What're you smiling about?" Neko nudged Momiji. She laughed.

"I was just thinking of when we used to play with her as children. But it's also kind of sad that she doesn't remember us." Momiji's smile faded and she turned to look out the window as they drove up the street.

"Well, she'll remember us. Even if that means I have to face him." said Neko darkly.

"Wait! You mean he's returned?! You don't think he'll…you know…" Momiji asked.

"He will, and he won't hesitate to either." Neko mumbled as they arrived in the garage of their temporary home.

That night, Chibi lay awake. She had gone to sleep perfectly fine and wasn't sick or anything. She had a terrible dream, one that had started out good.

_"Neko, Neko where are you?" _yelled Chibi through pitch black darkness. _She walked through a tunnel and was blinded by such pure light. Her eyes then focused and her school was right in front of her. Neko was within at least ten feet of her, Neko started to walk away. When Chibi ran towards her, Neko abruptly picked her up and carried Chibi over her shoulder. Neko began to run and as she did, an evil scary monster towered high in the sky and made Chibi shiver. Neko put Chibi against a tree and ran towards the monster. Jumping to the sky, Neko took out a chain-scythe and thrust it towards the beast. But before Chibi's eyes, her heart was torn in two. The monster had struck Neko straight through her chest with its claw. The sight made Chibi cry terribly._

Chibi woke up with actual tears streaming down her face. She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, at Neko and Momiji's house, Neko was on the computer, a special computer. She was typing at an incredible speed when Momiji walked in. Scratching her head, Momiji put her hand on Neko's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Pervy-chan?" asked Momiji.

"Yes, and hey I'm not that pervy!" exclaimed Neko. "Anyway, the time is near. He'll activate his weapon soon. We've got to be near them when it happens."

"How can we be near them when we don't know when it will happen?" asked Momiji.

"Well, being as awesome as I am," Momiji rolled her eyes, "I calculated that he will activate it, get this…tomorrow at noon."

"What?! So we have to be ready by then?" Momiji ran to her room and packed her things. "This is a load of crap! I know that guy is evil but can't he mind other people's schedules?"

Neko laughed, "He could care less if we have to go to the karaoke bar tomorrow Momiji."

"Well he should, inconsiderate villains these days." At that, they both laughed.

The next day at school, Neko was nowhere to be found. Chibi noticed that Momiji was also extremely tense and was very jumpy. She couldn't focus in any of her classes until about ten 'o' clock or so, when Neko finally showed up to class. She walked up to the teacher and whispered something to the teacher. The teacher nodded.

"Julie, Chibi, Mason, and Momiji are all excused with Neko." The teacher motioned for the students to follow after Neko. They did as they were told and Momiji seemed to understand what was going on. The two girls grabbed Mason, Julie, and Chibi and led them to them to the back of the school. Momiji and Neko put a finger to their lips, almost as if to signal the dark clouds that suddenly appeared above them. In the sky, lightning flashed and the earth started to shake. The scene around them shattered like a mirror. Neko and Momiji grabbed Mason, Julie, and Chibi's hands.

"Don't let go no matter what!" Neko yelled.

In a matter of what seemed like forever, the students slowly awakened to a whole new world, a world that was definitely not one on earth.

While the others woke up, Chibi seemed to be in a deep slumber. Memories, nightmares, she couldn't tell a difference between the two.

_A little girl that looked like her was playing with a child her age, then the image of two small hands petting a black cat; hundreds of images flashed through her mind, not one of them made sense to her._

"Chibi, wake up Chibi."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Chibi slowly opened her eyes to reveal a paradise no one could have ever imagined. Birds the size of planes roamed the skies, trees seemed to tickle the clouds, and a huge waterfall rested before her. She looked to the side to see Julie shaking her shoulder, and Mason began to sit up and collect his thoughts. They too were amazed at the scenery.

"Wait, where are Neko and Momiji?" asked Chibi. Julie and Mason looked around.

Suddenly, the bushes behind the three teenagers start to shake. It was an eternity before the sound ceased. Then, as if answering her question, Neko and Momiji stepped out of the bush.

"Oh, you guys are awake." Neko smiled. Neko noticed their strange expressions. "Oh, you must also be surprised by the new world. Perhaps new to you, but to us it's more like home. Or maybe-" Neko's rambling was interrupted by a blunt punch to the back of her head. She fell forward on her face.

"What Pervy-chan is trying to say is that this is Holistuia. It's a world that all humans come to when they die. Then, when the people here die, they go to the Holy Land. For humans, it's like a promotion. By the way," Momiji patted Neko's shoulder, "You don't have to hide them anymore. We're in our world, its normal Neko."

Chibi, Julie, and Mason turned to look at Neko, her face solemn. "What could Neko be hiding?" thought Chibi. Neko sighed and stood up.

A wave of blue light flared up from Neko's feet for an instant. When the wave evaporated, figures of light formed on Neko's ears and backside. The light dispersed to reveal a pair of cat ears and tail. As cute as she looked, Neko turned to leave. Chibi got up and ran to her side. Mason and Julie sat still, "She is so adorable!" thought Julie, "I want some of those!" thought Mason.

"Wait Neko, what's wrong? We think you're tail and ears are cool." Chibi smiled.

"You don't get it." Neko mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What?" Chibi asked, very confused.

"You've seen them before! You always said they were cool! But you left me; they continued to make fun of me! Why did you have to leave?!" Neko shouted with tears in her eyes; she then ran into the depths of the forest.

Chibi stepped back, surprised. She turned to Momiji, whose head was down. "What was that all about? I've never seen her ears before." Chibi asked.

Momiji looked up and tilted her head back. She looked at the sky with such pity in her eyes. "Yes you have Chibi. You just don't remember. When we were young, we always played together. Neko and I used to play with you every day by a pond nearby here. One day, Neko showed you her ears and you screamed, which surprised Neko. You almost fell into the pond but Neko saved you since you couldn't swim then. But one day, it was all like a nightmare. A nightmare that is repeated everyday Neko is breathing. There is a man, a man called Lord Jyro. He is an evil mage who is battling our ruler, King Hatuki, over possession of this world. You see, Neko is Jyro's daughter, when he found out that Neko had fallen in love with you, he was enraged that his heir would fall in love with such a low-ranking Holistian. Jyro then immediately saw to it that your memories were erased and that you were sent to earth. We never saw you again until just a few days ago." Momiji looked at Chibi's face. Her hands were to her mouth and tears streamed down her face.

"But how could she fall in love with me? If what you said was true, we were only children." Chibi was shocked by all the memories she was taking in.

"Chibi, how old do you think you are?" Momiji asked. Momiji's thoughts darted toward a tree, in the shadows on a single branch; Neko sat and stared in sadness.

"I'm seventeen years old. Why?" asked Chibi.

"I asked you because when you were sent to Earth, you looked like an ordinary nine year old. But now you're 'seventeen' in your time period. Time in Holistuia is ten times faster and more developed than Earth's time. Since you are back in our world, you're around the same age as Neko and I, you are 1,054 years old." Momiji glanced at Julie and Mason who had been strangely quiet for the last few minutes. "By the way you two," Mason and Julie looked at Momiji, "The oxygen in Holistuia will awaken your magic, your age though will be the same as being a mere child here." Julie and Mason looked at each other and jumped up instantly.

"We will go look for Neko; we want to be of help." Julie and Mason were determined, now that they knew their friend was in need.

"There's no need." said Neko from the shadows.

Momiji glanced up at the tree; the other three followed her gaze to see a pair of yellow cat eyes. "Come on down Neko." A flash of blue light sparked in the darkness. Momiji sighed. "I meant to come down in your regular form." A black cat landed and perched on Momiji's shoulder.

"You're one to talk; you haven't shown them your ears or tail either. It must be painful, holding them in like that." said the cat. The cat was talking! Cats couldn't talk! Then again, this world was unpredictable.

Chibi, afraid to talk to Neko, Julie knew her question and asked for Chibi. "Is that you Neko?" her eyes wide in amazement.

The cat turned to look at Chibi and the others. Her gaze was gentle. "Yes, and I wanted to apologize for earlier, that was much uncalled for Chibi. I'm very sorry." Neko bowed her head. Chibi smiled.

"It's fine." Chibi blushed. "But one question Neko," Neko nodded. "Why did you fall in love with me?" asked Chibi.

In a cloud of smoke, Neko landed on the ground in her half-cat, half-human state. A nosebleed caused Chibi to panic. "I'm sorry Neko-chan!" Chibi took out a handkerchief and tried to stop the bleeding. Momiji, Mason, and Julie were giggling at such a humorous scene.

After Neko was recovered and back to her human form, she stood up. "Time for a makeover guys, we have to blend in here, especially if you guys are joining me and Momiji." Neko had much confidence in her voice.

"What are guys going to do?" The trio of students stepped back.

"We are going to kill Jyro and free his prisoners of Jyro's wrath, we also want to help out His Majesty as much as we can." Momiji grinned her famous cocky grin.

"I'm in!" Chibi said happily.

"Me too!" said Julie.

"Let's do this," exclaimed Mason.

"Then let's give them a wardrobe fit for royalty Neko." Momiji said to Neko. They laughed and put their fists together and chanted a language the other three couldn't understand. In numerous waves of colorful light, Mason, Julie, and Chibi were lifted into the air. Momiji and Neko were lifted as well. They all glowed bright and as the light broke away, glamorous robes appeared on their bodies.

Momiji had on a black robe with an undershirt, black shorts, and gray shoes. The robe had a red hood; the sleeves had twisted colors of yellow, blue, and green. Two red stripes ran across her chest. The undershirt was blue with an earth symbol in the middle. The shorts had a gray pattern on the waist and bottom of the legs. The shoes had yellow stars on them. Momiji wore a brown belt and had a sword with a red handle and dragon on the blade sheathed in the belt.

Chibi had on a blue and purple top, a purple skirt, and black shoes. The top was blue on the first layer with black accents, and the second layer was purple outlined in white and a rain drop in the bottom right corner. The back of the top exposed her shoulders. The skirt went down to her ankles but was cut near the thigh. The bow on the back was blue and the ribbon fell down to the back of her knees. Her shoes wrapped around her calves. Chibi wore gold earrings with a blue gem hanging from them. There was a black bracelet on her left wrist with a blue gem embedded in it.

Julie had on a yellow tank top, black cargo pants, white shoes, black scarf around her neck, and arrows and a bow hung from her back. The yellow tank top cut off above her belly button and it had a sun symbol on the left side of her chest. The black cargo pants had gray pockets and ended at her ankles. Her white shoes had straps on them. Her black scarf had a yellow heart near her left side. The arrow holder had a sun on it as well. The bow was yellow with black ends.

Mason's chest was exposed and he wore a blue coat, denim jeans, black shoes, and a kunai attached to iron thread. The vest was sleeveless but at the bottom, it flowed into a cape, falling to his feet and it had a light blue lightning bolt on the left side of his chest. Mason's jeans were torn around the knees. A chain hung from a loop on the front of his pants to one of the loops in the back. The shoes he wore were black and looked similar to ninja shoes, they also had a small lightning bolt on the back of the heel. The kunai Mason carried had a lightning bolt carved into it and the end of the iron thread had a handle at the end for easy, harmless grip.

Finally, Neko was the last for the light to break off. Her hair seemed to lighten to a dark gray. She wore a red headband, a black collar, black top, maroon sleeves, black cargo pants, and black ninja shoes. The headband was right above her eyebrows. The top Neko wore was low cut but her chest was covered with fish net. Gold snaps held red ribbon on each side of her neck, the ribbons hanging from her back. The collar she wore looked like Chibi's bracelet only the gem was red. Neko's sleeves were maroon with black straps and gold rings holding the straps tight around her arms. The sleeves were fingerless and they ended at Neko's elbows. Her cargo pants were black with maroon pockets and a chain hanging on the side like Mason's pants. Her shoes were solid black revealing her toes. A chain scythe was latched onto a snap on the opposite side of where the chain was hooked.

Chibi stared in shock at the chain-scythe, she thought, "It's the chain-scythe from my dream." Seconds passed when she realized they wouldn't be in the other world like in the dream, and Chibi knew Jyro couldn't possibly become as big as the monster in her dream.

Mason was the one to talk next. "Hey Neko, what's that symbol on your stomach?"

Neko looked at her stomach. "Oh, well I have the magic element of fire. You all have one; I'm just the only one with my symbol as a birthmark." Neko laughed.

"Okay, so now that we know you guys will fight with us, we have to train you guys." Momiji rubbed her temples. "This should be fun."

"C'mon Momiji," Neko wrapped an arm around Momiji's neck, "This'll be an awesome bonding experience."

"But we'll have to go through the bonding ritual." Momiji sighed but instantly regretted it. Neko's fist hit a tree next to Momiji's head.

"It's fine! It's not like it's that big of a deal!" Neko stomped off to an empty valley, apparently that was going to be the training grounds.

"I'm so confused!" Julie shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"When I said how tiring the bonding ritual would be, I offended Neko-chan." Momiji said, walking towards the training grounds. They stopped at the entrance way, under a canopy of trees.

"What is the bonding ritual?" asked Julie. She was still squealing inside because of how cute her outfit was.

"It is a ritual that anyone in this world can perform. It is performed when two people fall in love. It is similar to marriage but in this case, you and that person's magic is combined. When I said what I said to Neko, it offended her because Chibi," Momiji looked to Chibi. "You are Neko-chan's partner."

"What?! I-we actually-" Chibi looked at Neko. She felt bad for Neko. Neko, who had waited for what seemed like an eternity for the person she loved, while the person she loved had forgotten her in the end. "She must hate me right now, seeing as how I forgot her entirely." Chibi said lowering her eyes.

"On the contrary, she is ready to battle Jyro right now for the benefit of getting back your memories. That alone shows Neko still loves you dearly." Momiji smiled. "C'mon, let's not get Neko even more pissed and begin the training."

The others joined Neko in the center of the field. "Okay, let's get started. The first thing to do is to examine your elements of your magic, for example, Momiji, if you please." Neko said. Momiji nodded and put her palms on the ground and a wave of green light flared up to her elbows. A rumbling sound shook the ground as pillars of rock formed randomly throughout the field.

"COOL!" Julie, Mason, and Chibi were amazed. They look expectantly at Neko.

Neko stepped back. "Okay, challenge accepted, my turn!" Neko cracked her knuckles. "AHHHHHHHH!" Neko yelled as she flared waves of red around her arms. Flames erupted from her hands and took the shape of a humongous sword. Neko rested the sword on her shoulder and tapped the sword. "So?"

"Awesome!" shouted Mason. "I wish I had a cool weapon. I have a knife and thread." Mason hung his head in disappointment.

Momiji looked at Neko. "After you, Pervy-chan."

"I wish you would stop calling me that Momiji." said Neko as she walked over to Mason. "You have never used this weapon before I gather?" Mason nodded his head. "Let me show you. This weapon is made for lightning elements mainly but I can still use it. The damage just won't be as high." Neko took the kunai and flared the light again. She then threw the kunai at an earth pillar and the fire flowed around the thread. "Now imagine if electricity hit the thread, the electricity would strike your enemy just as hard because of the metal." Neko dispersed the fire and blew on the weapon to cool it off before throwing it to Mason.

"Okay, now that you've seen our powers, show us yours. You activate your powers by tensing your chest and putting all your concentration into where and what you want the magic to flow from. Give it a try!" Momiji challenged.

One by one, Neko and Momiji observed each friend. The first was Mason. He decided to focus his magic into his right index and middle fingers. The two noticed Mason tense and then he waited for a while and then a small spark came from his fingers. Mason hung his head as Julie giggled next to him. He started to laugh too. Neko smiled. "I fell in love with her…"thought Chibi.

Next was Julie, seeing as how her element was light and she had bow and arrows, she focused her concentration on her weapon. She tensed and pulled the arrow back, aiming for an earth pillar. A small ball of light formed at the tip of the arrow. Julie released the arrow and the light was like the arrow's tail. It hit the middle of an earth pillar and it slightly cracked the hard surface as it fell to the ground.

"Now imagine that arrow hitting soft flesh." said Neko, patting Julie's head.

Finally, it was Chibi's turn. She was nervous. She was being judged by her new friend, in this new world, and Neko claims to be her childhood friend who fell in love with her. Chibi's hands shook.

"Chibi, don't be so nervous. This is training, not some final exam." Neko said with calming eyes.

"But I don't have any water." Chibi said.

"Here," Neko knelt to the ground, filling for a soft spot apparently, and pulled back her fist. Momiji winced as Neko punched the earth. Amazingly, Neko's fist sank into the earth and went up to her shoulder. No one knew how much force that would've felt if it had hit someone's face. Neko took out her hand.

In a matter of seconds, water flooded the hole in the ground. It gently slowed as it reached the brim. "There you go Chibs."

"Thanks Neko-chan." Chibi said. Neko blushed.

"That's the first time she has called me that since she disappeared." Neko thought. "You're welcome." Neko covered her mouth with her hand.

Momiji giggled at the sight of her friend's embarrassment and motioned for Chibi to continue. Chibi focused on her hands. She closed her eyes and imagined a sword. After a moment or two, she opened her eyes. She gasped. Chibi couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had made a sword of water, but it had crystallized.

Neko was no longer blushing, she was smiling, Momiji as well. Julie and Mason stood wide-eyed. "How are you so experienced?" asked Julie.

"I don't know, I just imagined the sword that's all!" Chibi panicked. While panicking, the sword shook and shattered. Luckily, none of the shards cut her hands. Chibi looked at Momiji and Neko for an answer.

"We knew your skill hadn't faltered." Momiji said.

"How did I know what to do?" Chibi asked.

"I taught you back when we were children." Neko replied, smiling widely. Chibi blushed.

"T-thank you Neko-chan." Chibi stuttered.

"Haha, it's ok. I wanted to." Neko turned and walked to an earth pillar, everyone followed behind her.  
"The next step will be using your weapons as extensions of your powers. Chibi, since your power is a self-tool, a power that can make weapons from itself, you will sit out." Neko explained.

While Neko taught Julie and Mason how to use their weapons as an amplifier for their powers, Chibi sat on a log nearby, out of the way. Momiji walked over to her and sat down.

"You're probably wondering, 'How could I love a hopeless pervert like that?' right?" Momiji asked jokingly.

"N-no, not at all," Chibi's eyes lowered. "I just feel horrible that I can't remember any of it." Chibi eyes started to tear.

"Hey, hey Chibi, don't start crying. If you do, Neko will notice and then I won't be able to tell you about you and her. You want to know right? You love her." Momiji smiled. Chibi blushed cherry red.

"Yea, I mean, if I loved her as a little kid, I'm bound to love her now." Chibi looked at Momiji with hope.

"Okay then. Well, it all started during the summer, yes we have summer here, and Neko and I were training with each other. We lived in an orphanage back then. Neko was sent there around the time I was. We went down to Kurimushi Pond, a pond said to be sort of a wishing well of sorts. We went there in hope of becoming strong, but instead Neko wished for a friend."

"Weren't you her friend?" Chibi asked.

"Yes but she considered me as a sister I guess. Anyway, she wished for a friend. Not even five seconds later, you fall from a tree. Being a child, Neko thought you were an angel and fell from the Holy Land, so her wish came true. You were happy to play with us; you lived with a mother and father just down the street from the orphanage. One day though, your parents died while on a mission, being the Golem Hunters they are, and you were sent to our orphanage. Many kids picked on you, the new girl, but Neko beat up all those who even looked at you rudely. You, Neko, and I were a tightly knit trio. Nothing could separate the three of us." Momiji was smiling, remembering the innocent memories. "One day, we were playing in the forest, and you told Neko you loved her. Of course, being the pervert she is, she fell over with a nosebleed. But after she recovered, I suggested you guys perform the Bonding Ritual. You both agreed. After the ceremony though, Jyro's minions had seen us and tried to kill you Chibi. But this pissed Neko off, so she went out of control. Being Jyro's daughter and all, she was born with a power far greater than any Holistian I've met. After Neko had killed all the minions, you were powerful enough to take two gems found by the pond, one blue gem, the other was red. You implanted the blue one into the bracelet you have on right now and the red one into Neko's collar. You did this so that if Neko got out of control, you could always calm her down with the bracelet. But you never got a chance to test it, because of your disappearance, and so we have no idea how to control her power if she accidentally releases it."

"Maybe we'll figure it out before it can get out of control." Chibi smiled and Momiji patted her on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

5

After weapon practice was done, Neko and the others made their way to the town of Gamakichi. That was Momiji and Neko's hometown. There, they would join a guild, and with a guild, not only would they gain protection, they also get traveling rights.

The group walked down a gravel path, passing farm houses on the way to the village. Passing by, Julie, Mason, and Chibi noticed the people were eagerly waving at Neko and Momiji. They smiled widely and waved back.

"Are you guys famous or something?" Mason asked.

"No, this is our hometown. We are a part of a famous guild though. The people here know we are part of the guild. But since we haven't been here for so long, we never got the chance to get our marks." answered Momiji.

Before the three foreigners could ask about the mark, they bumped into the backs of Momiji and Neko. They looked ahead to see a huge building with a flag waving in the front. On it was a symbol of a symbol of a phoenix.

"This, my friends, is the Phoenix guild. The toughest guild I've seen." Momiji bragged.

Momiji and Neko motioned for the others to follow and the two ran inside. Mason and Julie followed in after. Chibi thought to herself, "This place looks familiar." Chibi shook off the thought and ran to catch up with Julie and Mason.

The group entered the guild to find men and women toasting, drinking, and gambling. They all look up and cheered when they saw Momiji and Neko. Some went wide-eyed when they saw Chibi.

"Welcome back you two!"

"It's good to see ya!"

"How'd you bring her back here?"

Everyone turned to the man who asked the last question. It was the leader of the guild, Kunta. He was a tall man with a phoenix tattoo spiraled up his bicep. Kunta looked intently at Neko. Neko stared back with even more intensity.

"We need to talk privately Kunta, if you don't mind!" Neko growled.

Kunta chuckled and hopped off the barstool he had been sitting on and followed Neko to a room upstairs. Numerous whispers about how that was Kunta's office and what Neko would do were interrupted by massive yelling. It was Kunta's voice. Mason, Julie, and Chibi cowered and worried about Neko. Momiji leaned in and whispered to them.

"3, 2, 1, go."

Neko's voice erupted from the silence and shook the walls. She was really giving Kunta what-for. A bang came from the room. Silence filled the air, but that wasn't the only thing.

"Is something burning?" Someone said quietly.

Momiji and the others went wide-eyed. "NEKO!" They all yelled. They ran upstairs and busted down the door. What they saw was very surprising.

"Y'know that the door was unlocked right?" said Kunta.

Kunta had his hand over Neko's mouth and was leaning over Neko. Neko was struggling and trying to get out of Kunta's hold. "I'm so going to kick his ass when he lets me go!" Neko thought.

Chibi was blushing and she knew she was a bit jealous of Kunta. Momiji sighed and walked over to Kunta. He had no idea what was coming to him. Momiji leaned in and whispered in Kunta's ear. "You're making one of your new member's jealous. Stop this right now or may the Holy Land await you." Momiji looked into Kunta's eyes.

He smirked and got off of Neko. Neko jumped up and flames formed on her hand. She punched Kunta's face. Everyone except Momiji gasped. When Neko's fist moved away from Kunta's face, there was a patch of magma rock where she had hit. "What?!" Mason, Julie, and Chibi were close to giving up on understanding.

"Haha, don't worry. Kunta's element is rock. His body can transform into any kind of rock and can regenerate. He is kind of an invincible shield." Momiji explained.

"Oh." The group decided to just give up and just follow Momiji. Neko was too unpredictable.

They all went back downstairs and all the guild members continued on with their drinking. The group sat down at the bar. Kunta ordered them all drinks.

"So Neko, you and your friends plan to join the guild, am I right?" Kunta took a shot.

"Yeah, we are looking for some money. Momiji and I lost all of our money in the other realm." As Neko said that, everyone in the guild stopped and turned towards her. "Am I talking to you guys?!" Neko glared. They all returned to their previous conversations.

"Oh I see, well that isn't hard to believe since it was you and Momiji." Kunta said.

"HEY!" Momiji and Neko yelled.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" asked Kunta, motioning towards Neko's friends.

Neko sighed. She pointed to each person as she said their name, from left to right, "This is Chibi, Mason, and Juliet. Mason and Juliet are a couple, so Kunta don't flirt. That goes for Chibi too!" Chibi blushed at Neko's last statement. As Neko and Kunta got into a petty argument, Momiji turned to the three.

"Kunta is the guild's leader, we follow what he says." Momiji explained.

Momiji stopped Neko from arguing further and Kunta then became serious. He motioned for them to follow him. They walked down curving corridors and finally stopped in front of a wooden, dusty door. Kunta looked into each and every person's eyes before speaking.

"Are you guys sure you want to join this guild? To forever bare the mark of this guild?" Kunta asked.

They all nodded one at a time, the air dense with nervousness. Before they entered the room, Kunta motioned for Momiji to explain what would happen.

"In this room, Kunta will put you through a short ceremony and then place the symbol of the guild on your body. It will be burned into your skin. You have the option of where to place it, no where inappropriate." Momiji stressed. "Anyone can still back out." Kunta once again checked, but once again, no one backed down.

"Who wants to go first then?" Kunta asked with a smile.

Momiji stepped forward and looked up at Kunta with a grin, they proceeded to high-five and enter through the creaky door. The door shut with a slight drift of air. Inside, the remaining friends heard words being chanted, a hissing noise, and then the noise of Momiji grunting. The door opened and Momiji walked out, pulling down one sleeve, revealing the guild symbol. She grinned her idiotic grin. Neko looked down nervous. Chibi wondered what Neko was worried about. She was a tough girl.

After that, it was Mason, who got his mark on the right side of his abs. Then it was Juliet, who got hers on her hand, and then it was Chibi's turn. Chibi walked into the dark room. After a minute or two, Kunta turned towards her and took red powder and asked her where she wanted her mark to be. Chibi pointed to her left shoulder. Kunta calmly rubbed the powder between his hands and chanted what seem to sound like a foreign tongue. He then proceeded to blow the powder onto her left shoulder. Then slowly, the mark of the guild seemed to glow beneath her skin. Kunta looked at Chibi and took the iron burner with the guild's mark glowing orange, and pressed it against Chibi's skin. The burning sensation hurt so much. Chibi took her right sleeve and bit it to release some of the pain.

Chibi emerged from the room and smiled as she pulled up her sleeve. Her friends smiled. She saw Neko then tense up and proceed to walk into the room. Kunta shut it with a slam, making her friends flinch. Mason, Juliet, and Chibi listened to the sounds coming from the room. Momiji leaned against the wall next to the door, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong? Why is it different with Neko?" asked Mason, voicing Chibi's thoughts.

Momiji looked down and then turned to them. "Chibi, do you remember when I told you how your bracelet controls Neko when she gets out of control?" Chibi nodded. "Well when she does get out of control, marks similar to the one on her stomach appear. Jagged, black marks all over her body and because of this, Kunta can only put the mark on one area." Momiji paused and grimaced. "It leaves the space of her neck, a truly tender area of the body." The friends all winced, and as if on cue, violent screams erupted from the room, Neko's screams. Mason held Juliet as she buried her face in his chest. Mason shut his eyes and bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Momiji put her arm around Chibi's shoulder. Chibi couldn't do anything but stare at the bracelet on her wrist, tears formed in her eyes.

Kunta emerged from the room, motioning a team of medical guild members to the room. The friends struggled to see Neko but Kunta stopped them in their tracks.

"Neko fainted from the pain; she will have to rest in the infirmary for a few days." Kunta stated.

Chibi gasped. Momiji's hold on her shoulder tightened as Momiji looked to the floor. They all looked to floor as the stretcher with Neko on it passed by. In Chibi's peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of Neko's hand outstretched towards them. How Chibi longed to reach out and hold her hand.

5


	6. Chapter 6

6

Days passed, they weren't allowed to see Neko. Chibi was so worried; she was as white as a ghost. She and her friends were now in the saloon talking over a couple drinks; since the new kids were underage in the new world, they drank plain water. Julie sat in Mason's lap and he was calming her down; Julie was known for imagining the worst case scenario.

Kunta came upstairs from the corridors where they had just been to get their marks. As he walked towards the Neko's friends, the tension grew thicker. He had an expressionless face, so there was no way they could get an immediate hint if Neko was okay or not. Kunta sat on the barstool they left open. The waitress silently handed him some rum, Kunta swished it around before chugging it down. Slamming the mug on the wooden bar, Kunta whipped his head towards them with a smile ear-to-ear.

"Well, what're you waiting for, an invitation?! You can go visit Neko now!" Kunta laughed. "I can't guarantee that she'll be awake still, but if she is, don't wake her up or Doc will get mad."

The group all smiled rushed downstairs. Fellow members walking through the corridors had to hug the walls to avoid being trampled. When they saw Neko's name on the door of one of the thousands of underground rooms, they almost broke the door off the hinges going in.

Silence fell in the room quicker than they could blink. Before them, Neko was asleep. She was pale, but her breathing was good. The monitor beeping next to her was the only sound in the room. Momiji was the first one to approach their dear friend. The rest of them followed and circled Neko's bed. Momiji was on Neko's left, Chibi to the right, Julie next to Chibi, Mason next to Momiji. Momiji stroked her best friend's bangs, reminiscing about their childhood memories and smiling. Julie put her hand on Neko's right ankle, her other hand to her mouth to silence her whimpers.

"….."

Scaring everyone, Neko shot up in her bed. "I'M HUNGRY!" Stretching her arms, Neko accidentally hit Momiji in the face. Momiji glared at Neko and tackled her. For a few minutes, they wrestled on the floor.

"Should an ill person really be wrestling so soon?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Hmm, I would like to know that answer too."

The Doc stood behind all of them, a bit taller than everyone. Neko stood up and stared blankly into Doc's eyes.

"Gomen." Neko said; her left hand was raised in the air; A blank expression on her face.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! GET BACK IN BED!" Doc yelled. She is terrifying when angry. Neko scattered into bed.

Momiji scratched the back of her head, "Guys, this is Doc, the guild's chief doctor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They all bowed.

The Doc looked over the kids and noticed Chibi; Doc smiled. She whispered in Momiji's ear and Momiji smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Chibi, Doc needs you to be Neko's nurse for a while. Julie and Mason, can you come with me and Doc to go get some medicines?" asked Momiji. Julie and Mason smiled mischievously and walked out the door. Doc closed the door behind her.

Neko couldn't see Chibi's face but she could tell Chibi was blushing. "If she can't remember me, I'll make her remember me!" Neko thought.

Neko sat up slowly and before Chibi could notice, Neko grabbed Chibi and twisted her to where Neko was on top of her; this made Chibi's face turn a cherry red. Neko chuckled.

Chibi took the blankets and covered her face but Neko, being stronger, pulled them away. She leaned in and touched her forehead to Chibi's. She looked down and noticed she was waiting for Neko to kiss her. Just as she looked up, Neko traced Chibi's lips with her finger and kissed her. To Chibi, it seemed like an eternity before their lips parted. She slowly opened her eyes a little to see Neko's icy blue eyes staring at her. Neko was studying Chibi's beautiful features. Chibi was so irresistible; Neko had waited for the day to embrace her again.

Neko couldn't stop now, she had held back for a decade. Neko put her hands into the back of Chibi's shirt, Chibi shivered as Neko's cold skin made contact. Neko laughed when she noticed the shiver, Neko then laid her head on Chibi's chest and silently listened to her heartbeat. It was fast, but it calmed Neko. To Neko, Chibi was her everything, the only thing that mattered in the world. Neko lay on her side and held Chibi. Chibi squirmed around, embarrassed at such a scene, but Neko's grip was inescapable.

"Neko, w-what are you doing? Neko?" Chibi asked; her back was to Neko. She looked over her shoulder to see Neko asleep. Her loose patient shirt revealed her neck. The mark of the Phoenix guild was clear as day. Chibi turned back around.

"The least I can do is not squirm; anyone would be tired after what happened with Neko's mark." Chibi settled herself deeper into Neko's hold, secretly smiling.

About half an hour later, Doc slowly opened the door open to reveal the sleeping couple. The Doc smiled and motioned for the others to peek in. Momiji held back laughter, Julie held back a squeal, and Mason hugged Julie out of happiness for the new couple.

Doc and the others stayed in the room next door and conversed what had happened on Earth. She tried to explain the events to the new-worlders.

The nurse in the hall came in with a tray. "Dinner is ready." She announced.

The tray held miniature steaks with mashed potatoes and carrots. Doc's eyes widened. "If Neko smells this, she'll rush out of bed too quickly and fall." She said. Rushing into Neko's room, she laid eyes on a calming sight. Neko was awake but was watching over Chibi, stroking her hair. Doc smiled and leaned against the door.

"Does she remember you at all?"

"Nope, but that'll change soon. I'll defeat Jyro, even if I have to do it by myself. But Chibi won't be there when I do. He would try to hurt her." Neko whispered so that she didn't wake Chibi.

"But Neko, what if you get out of control? Chibi won't be there to help." Doc walked towards Neko's bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"I don't care. I'd rather destroy my body than even think of putting her in danger." Neko stared into Doc's eyes. Doc sighed.

"You've been like this since I first met you, stubborn as a mule, and overly protective. But that's probably how I put up with you, because you know how I loathe weak people." Doc laughed.

Neko leaned over and kissed Chibi's cheek. Doc smiled and said, "Dinner is here so wake up your sleeping princess and come eat." Doc stood and waited for Neko by the door.

Neko got out of bed, turned and picked Chibi up bridal style. She didn't wake up or even stir. Doc just shook her head at the sight, chuckling. They went into the room next door and Neko sat Chibi on the couch. She fixed Chibi a plate and laid it on the coffee table next to her. Neko sat in front of the couch and ate, looking like a guard dog protecting its favorite toy.

Everyone smiled as they noticed Chibi sit up. She looked to her side to see Neko eating steak and looked to the coffee table. Chibi picked up the plate and picked at the food. After a few minutes, she began to actually eat it. Neko laughed, Chibi looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You're just so cute when you eat." Neko answered, looking sideways at her.

Chibi looked away and finished the rest of her food. Neko stood up and went to the door.

"Where ya going?" asked Mason.

"I'm going to see if there are any good jobs we can find. We need some traveling money." Neko answered and with that, left the room.

Doc sighed, "Knowing her, she'll probably make you go on a really hard, dangerous job; she's an adrenaline junky."

Neko returned with a paper about ten minutes later. Momiji was learning to use chopsticks, Julie sat in Mason's lap and they flirted, Chibi and Doc were talking on the couch. Neko walked to the center of the room and waved the job flyer in the air.

"I got us a good one guys!"

"Here we go." Doc and Momiji said.

Neko glared at Momiji (she was too scared of Doc) and continued on with the announcement. "For this job, we just have to get a valuable object back from thugs and return it to the owner safely and in one piece." Neko explained.

"Why didn't you pick a hard one like you usually do?" Momiji asked, still fiddling with the chopsticks.

"It's because I don't want our friends to get hurt on their first job."

"By 'our friends' you mean your 'special friend'." Momiji corrected, laughing. Julie and Mason quietly giggled in the background.

Neko blushed a little and stuck her tongue out at Momiji. "We have to make preparations for the journey. Then we'll head out, it'll take one or two days, three tops!" Neko said, holding up three fingers.

"I'm excited, this'll be the first time we'll use our powers for real." Mason said.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Okay Momiji, did you pack the lunches?" Neko asked.

"Yes, I just finished packing the last one."

"Julie, do you and Mason have your weapons?"

"Yes Neko, right Mason?" Mason held his kunai and thread in the air.

"Okay and I just packed the First Aid Kit in my backpack. Seems like we have everything team, so let's get a move on!" Neko exclaimed.

Neko and her friends headed into the south part of town. As they left the village, Julie was amazed at the endless valley that lay before them. "Wow, so pretty."

"Very, but I've seen much more beautiful things." Neko said over her shoulder. Julie smiled and elbowed Chibi, who immediately elbowed her back and pouted. Julie giggled at her friend's embarrassment.

"Hey Neko, where is this job anyway?" asked Momiji.

"The thugs are reported to be hiding in a cave near Eagle's Peak and the owner lives in a yellow mansion in a town that sits below the mountain." Neko answered.

"WE HAVE TO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN!" exclaimed Julie.

Neko laughed, "Yeah, but it'll be easy because it isn't very steep. Once we get there, maybe Mason can carry you up the mountain." Julie squealed at the thought and hugged Mason's arm. Mason patted Julie on the head.

"I'll think about it." He said.

They made their way to the village Neko had mentioned. They walked through the town, most of it looked rundown or ransacked. People were repairing homes and shops; the only decent looking house was the mansion. Guards were at the door, Neko held up the job flyer and they stepped aside.

Inside the mansion, the ceilings were huge and the rooms were decorated exquisitely. A butler motioned for the group to follow him. He led them to a study. In the study, the owner of the household sat patiently.

"Welcome to my home, please sit down." He gestured to some armchairs. They sat down and Momiji gestured to Julie, Mason, and Chibi to not talk. She looked to Neko. Her face was serious as she leaned toward their employer.

"So Mr.…?"

"Call me Mr. Adams."

"Mr. Adams, what is the item and how was it stolen?"

"The item is a family artifact. It is a glass egg with a gold stand and top accessory. It was stolen whenever mountain bandits ransacked the town, along with my mansion."

"I see, have you ever had past problems with these thieves?"

"No, this town has always been peaceful."

"One last question, do you know the name this group of bandits goes by?"

"I'm almost positive they go by the name 'Dragon Swordsmen'."

Neko's fists clenched and her throat tightened. Her eyes lowered to the floor. Momiji stood and helped Neko stand as well. "Thank you for your help, we will surely bring your item back safely and in one piece." Momiji rushed Neko out of the mansion, the others followed. Neko sat on a boulder at the foot of the mountain. Her friends stood around her.

"What's wrong?" asked Mason.

"The Dragon Swordsmen are one of the several groups Jyro controls." Momiji answered.

"They could have some good information I might need." Neko said with her head lowered.

"Then let's go, we don't wanna be out here at night." Momiji said with her hand on Neko's shoulder.

Neko jumped up, she was full of spirit. "Let's go then. Chibs, you want a ride?" Neko asked, gesturing towards Julie climbing onto Mason's back. Chibi stepped back.

"I couldn't. What would Momiji do?" asked Chibi.

"I'm not a pansy. I can climb this mountain no problem." Momiji smiled.

"See? You still want a ride?" Neko asked, opening her arms.

Chibi thought to herself, "Come on Chibi, you have to get to know her. You fell in love with her as a child; the love must still be there." Chibi smiled at Neko.

"I'd like a ride." Chibi ran towards Neko. Neko scooped her up on her back and up the mountain they went.

It was around noon when they reached the cave. They hid behind boulders to peek at the situation near the cave. There were five guards in front of the cave; a waterfall was a few yards in front of the cave.

"Chibi, you have an advantage. Look at the water and imagine a way to take out all five guards. From there, you and Julie will stay here. Momiji, Mason, and I will go inside and defeat them, get the item, some information too, and back down the hill we go. Got it?" Neko said.

Chibi nodded and closed her eyes. She held her hands in front of her and imagined spears of ice coming from the waterfall. She heard five thumps and saw all the guards fall to the ground. She smiled, Neko ruffled her hair. "Good work."

Neko and the other two rushed inside. She could hear the clashing of weapons from inside. Julie gave Chibi a high five when suddenly; somebody grabbed Julie from behind, the same with Chibi. It went black after that.

Inside the cave, the three friends were having a good time knocking out one enemy after another. They went deeper into the cave where the bandits' leader was, Jyro's 7th division leader, Daisuke Kurosaki. The man was sick, an insane sick. He was known for his messy killing sprees. Neko pointed her fire sword at Daisuke and smiled.

"It's over Daisuke."

"Oh, is it now?" Daisuke grinned and snapped his fingers. Two hidden swordsmen came into view, but the enemies didn't matter. What mattered was what they carried with them. Chibi was in one bandit's hands, Julie in the other's. They were both unconscious. Neko felt a burning sensation deep in her chest.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Neko growled. The jewel on her collar glowed.

"You physcopathe, don't touch them!" shouted Mason.

The bandit holding Chibi walked closer to Daisuke, laying the sleeping Chibi in his arms, making her look like a fragile child. Daisuke chuckled and pulled out a hand knife. Almost playing with it, he used the dull edge to stroke Chibi's cheek.

"I remember how I erased this child's memories. Her love for you, her friends, even her parents, vanished into thin air." Daisuke's eyes wandered about Chibi's body.

"Keep your eyes on me you sick bastard." Neko stepped closer, her sword's flames dancing about the blade. The bandits put their hands on their swords. Daisuke stopped them. He laughed and held up the knife. He put the sharp edge against Chibi's neck.

"Calm down Neko, all this excitement might cause my hand to slip. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Daisuke teased. Neko didn't find it at all funny. Her rage grew with every breath she took. Her hair started to rise, her teeth grew sharper. She began to grow fangs. Her flame sword disappeared and her collar's gem was going wild with a bright light.

Daisuke lowered the knife and leaned forward. "Now this is getting interesting."

Neko's cat ears popped out, as well as her tail. Her fur bristled and stood on end. Neko's eyes turned blood red and looked at Daisuke with a predator-like stare. Marks of a wild design etched itself into Neko's skin and burned red. Daisuke stood and placed Chibi back in the other bandit's arms. He took out a jagged-blade sword and got in a stance.

Chibi opened her eyes, almost in a squint. She was shocked to see Neko in such a state. Instantly, she noticed the situation she was in. Chibi lay still, thinking of a way to stop Neko. She couldn't think of anything at that moment.

Momiji ran to Neko's side. "Neko calm down, Chibi will be okay."

The voice that responded was not Neko's. It was like Neko had become possessed.

"Don't touch me!" The demon inside Neko roared. Neko's arm struck Momiji and she was slammed against the wall, knocked unconscious. Mason stood there in shock, he couldn't move. Neko looked back to Daisuke.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Neko screamed as she charged at Daisuke. Chibi jumped out of the bandit's arms and ran to Neko's side. She turned him around and grabbed her face. Chibi looked straight into Neko's eyes.

"You can do this Chibi." She thought.

Chibi leaned in and kissed Neko. Slowly, Neko calmed down. Her hair returned to normal, the marks went away. Her ears and tail remained but she was back to normal. Neko looked passionately into Chibi's eyes. "You're okay." Neko put her hand to Chibi's face.

But then time stopped.

Neko's eyes went wide and looked down. A blade had been jabbed through her side. Daisuke stood behind her, smiling a nasty grin. Momiji awoke in time to see the scene as well. Chibi's eyes began to water.

Neko smiled and wiped her tears with her thumb. Her lips moved but Chibi heard the words late.

"I love you."

Momiji slammed Daisuke to the ground; Mason electrocuted the two remaining bandits. Momiji repeatedly punched Daisuke in the face; fury took over until Mason removed her. Mason took the kunai and stabbed the criminal's heart.

Julie finally awakened; she went over to Chibi, who was on her knees with tears streaming down her face. Mason and Momiji joined them around Neko.

Neko took Chibi's hand and squeezed it. "I promise I won't die, not until I get you to remember me." Neko let go of the hand and closed her eyes.

"Is she dead?" Julie sobbed.

A snore escaped from Neko's mouth. Everyone except Momiji fell over in shock.

"Are you freaking serious?!" Mason yelled.

Momiji hit Neko upside the head, it didn't wake her up.

"She is such an idiot sometimes." Momiji was pissed and would punish Neko when she woke up.

Julie looked around and spotted the shining item they were required to find. She picked it up and carried it over to Momiji.

"Is this item what we needed?" Julie asked.

"Yes it is, we can head back down and return it to the owner." Momiji said. "Chibi, I'll carry Neko on my back down the mountain, can you carry the egg?"

"Sure." Chibi took the egg from Julie and they gathered their things for the trip down the mountain. Chibi walked behind Momiji. Neko's wound from the back was gruesome so Chibi walked to the front near Mason. Momiji noticed this, she felt bad for Chibi. A person can only take in so much.

Later at the mansion, they arrived and were greeted by the owner. "I'm sorry this caused you so much trouble, and an injury at that!" The owner said.

"No it's fine. We took the job knowing the risks." Momiji handed the egg to the owner.

"Thank you so much. Here is your reward." The owner handed them an envelope and Momiji checked the envelope. All the money was there.

"Have a nice day!" The group waved goodbye as they headed down the road.


End file.
